The Art of Mirrors
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Shun había dejado a June en Japón sin saber que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Two-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**The Art of Mirrors.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Siempre fuiste mi espejo, quiero decir que para verme tenía que mirarte"._

Julio Cortázar.

* * *

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shun:

Me gustaría estar escribiendo esto varios años en el futuro y no ahora. Sin embargo, el tiempo nos ha apresurado a una gélida despedida. Cuando termines de leer esta carta probablemente yo ya no esté aquí.

Está bien, sé que sabrás aceptar mi muerte como la acepto yo. Debo admitir que no ha sido fácil, no han pasado más de dos días desde que los doctores me dieron la noticia, pero desde que hui de Isla Andrómeda mi cuerpo siempre supo que no soportaría mucho tiempo más. De alguna manera u otra yo ya sabía que mi vida se estaba evaporando dentro de mí, pero mis deseos por detener tu ida al Santuario fueron más grandes que las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Lo sé, no fui una buena amiga. Sé que en aquel momento estaba sobreponiendo mis deseos a los tuyos; no tengo otra excusa para mi comportamiento más que el miedo que me dominaba ese día. Había visto como habían masacrado nuestra isla, había perdido a nuestros amigos, había perdido a nuestro maestro y la única figura paterna que tenía. Si te perdía… no puedo poner en palabras lo que haría... no.

Además, salir de Isla Andrómeda había sido como dar mis primeros pasos luego de aprender a gatear… ¡El mundo es tan vasto! Está tan lleno de cosas que jamás imaginé, es como el mar, tan misterioso y profundo que por un momento temí ahogarme en él y su oscuridad.

¿Sabes? Lo más curioso de todo este asunto es que me aterraba más tu posible muerte ante los Caballeros Dorados, de lo que me aterra mi muerte ahora, llena de certezas, como aquella que dice que no volveremos a hablar, a compartir abrazos o a que tenga otra oportunidad para mostrarte mi rostro, sin ningún apresuro ni pelea de por medio. Pero tengo el consuelo de que volveré a ver a nuestro maestro, así que no te preocupes, pude sentir tu cosmos durante la batalla, por lo que yo le contaré que lograste vengar su muerte y la destrucción de nuestro hogar…

Lo siento, quise decir, mi hogar. Sé que tu hogar —el primero, el más importante para ti—, está con tu hermano Ikki. A fin de cuentas, él fue tu principal motivación durante todos esos años… Y ¿Sabes? Te envidiaba un poco por eso. Tenías a alguien a quien regresar una vez terminara el entrenamiento. Tenías alguien a quien hacer sentir orgulloso, alguien a quien habías hecho una promesa. Yo no tenía nada más que la verdad que mi máscara me confirmaba cada vez que me miraba sola frente al espejo: estaba en mi destino ser fuerte porque nadie más me protegería salvo yo misma. Al final, no pude lograr ni eso. La fuerza que conseguí no me alcanzó para proteger a los nuestros y no me bastó para protegerme a mí misma.

Pero eso sólo me hace sentir más orgullosa de ti, Shun. Cuando llegaste a Isla Andrómeda, todos creímos que serías el primero en desertar, pero terminaste siendo el más fuerte, pese a las pocas probabilidades que tenías. Tu fuerza siempre estuvo en tu determinación, lo que te llevó a pelear pese que esto fuera en contra de todos tus deseos.

También era la calidez que irradiabas sin importar las adversidades, el optimismo y amabilidad tuyos… Eras un chico muy particular en nuestra pequeña y austera isla. Al igual que todos nosotros, sólo tenías un pasado intranquilo, pero sin importar eso nunca abandonaste la tarea de darnos una sonrisa y plena gratitud por nuestra compañía que para ti representaba una amistad sincera. Eras fiel y cálido para con todos nosotros, sin distinción. A ti no te cegaba el sentido de competencia que a veces nos hacía reñir entre todos, siempre buscabas ser el mediador de paz de nuestra camaradería y nunca guardaste en tu corazón todas las palabras y acciones despectivas en contra tuya por parte de nuestros compañeros, como aquella ocasión cuando Spica se burló de los gritos que soltabas mientras Reda te golpeaba durante uno de los primeros entrenamientos, o aquella vez en que Reda consiguió tirarte el plato de comida como venganza luego de que tú le derrotaras en combate…

Tampoco guardaste mis palabras cuando, en varias ocasiones, te dije y aseguré que no lo lograrías.

Lo siento tanto, Shun, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderte. Tenía miedo de que el entrenamiento te hiciera perder el corazón y te volvieras frío y ausente como varios de nosotros a quienes sólo nos daba vida la posibilidad de ser fuertes y vencer.

Yo sabía lo que era la oscuridad y como se adquiría. Tenía miedo de que tú lo descubrieras también, durante tu proceso para convertirte en Santo. Quería que conservaras ese corazón cálido y me daba miedo pensar que en un lugar tan cruel como Isla Andrómeda ese corazón sólo endurecería. Y si no sería el entrenamiento, serían las misiones, la vida como Caballero que puede llegar a ser muy cruel y gracias a eso muchos guerreros del séquito de Athena mueren jóvenes: porque cada hora es un suplicio de eternidad; el miedo alarga los segundos, el dolor estira las horas a punto de romperlas a tal grado que una vida tan joven se convierte en una prematura ancianidad y yo temía que en algún momento perdieras tu sonrisa. Realmente, es el dolor quien adormece el temor a morir. Por eso entregar la vida en batalla para muchos es un honor.

De alguna manera, algo dentro de mí decía que tu destino era más grande que sólo sacrificarte y sufrir, que tu corazón tan amplio y cálido tenía otros propósitos, y prefería ser dura y cruel contigo si eso te mantendría vivo. Prefería instarte a que regresaras a Japón y consiguieras un destino alegre, sin importar si con ello te apartaba de mi lado…

Pero me has demostrado que estaba equivocada, que tu dulzura y amabilidad eran igual de tercas que tú, que tu sonrisa era igual de imperecedera que tu determinación… Por eso sé que podrás sobrellevar mi muerte con tranquilidad; tu corazón es un infinito que sostiene cualquier dolor que deposites ahí con facilidad: y todo lo que venga en el futuro, lo lograrás superar, Shun. Confío en tu fuerza, y ahora confío en la poca fuerza que me queda para aceptar mi partida apaciblemente: gracias a ti ya no guardo ningún miedo al futuro. Y sé que tu fuerza hará que nuestro maestro se sienta orgulloso, tu protección a Athena traerá alegría y honor a Isla Andrómeda.

Así que continúa sonriendo, Shun. Quizá, en otra vida yo logre ser una mejor amiga para ti. Quizá en otra vida, sea más fuerte y pueda proteger a los que amo. Quizá en otra vida y en otros tiempos, sea digna de que compartas mis sentimientos, pero por ahora me voy con la alegría de saber que pude crecer junto contigo bajo las mismas sabias enseñanzas de nuestro maestro. Gracias a Albiore, a ti y a nuestros compañeros, conseguí una familia. Y gracias a ello, no perdí mi corazón.

Por eso ahora, tengo la completa libertad de entregártelo, aunque tendrás que disculparme si está un poco polvoso y enfermo; pero es lo mejor de mí que me queda para darte.

_Te amo, Shun._

_Mi corazón será tuyo por siempre. _

_Gracias por todo, Caballero de Andrómeda. _

_June. _

—**X—**

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué murió? —preguntó Shun con voz quebrada.

—Había llegado al hospital con muchos hematomas y hemorragias internas. Además, había un extraño veneno corriendo por su sangre, que poco a poco cambió su composición química y su sangre se volvió espesa y ya no pudo transitar por sus venas con normalidad —respondió la enfermera, una tristeza fielmente reflejada en sus facciones hablaba por su sentir—. No conocíamos esa clase de veneno, así que no pudimos hacer mucho.

—Milo… —susurró Shun. La enfermera apenas y lo oyó.

—Era una chica muy amable. Debió haber muerto apenas llegó, pero se mantuvo fuerte, creo que tenía la esperanza de entregarle la carta personalmente…

—¿Hace cuánto murió?

—Ayer por la mañana.

"_Ayer por la mañana_" repitió Shun mentalmente y comenzó a llorar. Ayer por la mañana él ya se encontraba curado de sus heridas provocadas por la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Ayer por la mañana hubiera podido llegar al hospital para verla, pero prefirió quedarse un día más para descansar por recomendación de Athena y conocer a mayor plenitud el Santuario. Ayer por la mañana su amiga estaba dando sus últimos suspiros mientras él compartía desayuno con los Caballeros Dorados y entre ellos, aquel que la asesinó. Ayer por la mañana…

Pero Shun no iba a culpar a Milo. Para él la ignorancia no era suficiente pecado, y Milo simplemente había atacado Isla Andrómeda porque creía en ellos como unos traidores, gracias a él.

Si había alguien a quien culpar era a sí mismo.

—¿En dónde está June?

—Continúa en la morgue… —la enfermera lo miró, condolida—, puedo llevarlo si des…

—¡Sí! —interrumpió Shun inmediatamente —Por favor, lléveme con ella —pidió, ignorando el agitar de su corazón y la humedad de sus lágrimas invadiendo su rostro.

La enfermera hizo como él pidió.

Llegaron en un par de minutos. La habitación estaba fría, la luz blanca de las lámparas en el techo era cruel. La enfermera se acercó al enorme estante y dos lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de Shun cuando miró como ella abría una de las puertas y de ahí recorría la camilla. Delicadamente, la mujer levantó la mortaja y Shun tuvo de nuevo, la oportunidad de encontrarse con el rostro de June; uno completamente pálido, sin la calidez de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios estaban secos y habían perdido su color.

Su cabello amarillo como el sol ya no brillaba más. Shun había perdido a su girasol. La única flor que alguna vez floreció en Isla Andrómeda se había marchitado. Ya no habría más días soleados.

Ahora más que nunca, Shun comprendía el dolor de Ikki.

Un dolor que nunca se va. Capaz de arrebatarle el corazón a alguien.

Shun sonrió amargamente.

June le había dado su corazón, si darse cuenta que al marcharse, se había llevado el suyo.


End file.
